We Threw It All Away
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Beth Phoenix/CM Punk One Shot based on song We Threw It All Away by Jason Michael Carroll


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song We Threw It All Away by Jason Michael Carroll.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Beth, come here baby!" I called out. I heard Beth coming and I smiled, patting the space beside me.<br>"Look at this," I said, brushing the dust off our old school yearbook. I turned to a familiar page and grinned.  
>"Do you remember those two kids?" I asked, pulling her close to me.<br>"That's you and me," Beth said.  
>"Most likely to succeed," I said, tracing the letters underneath. We had our lives planned out back then. Beth was going to go to college and practice law, she had always wanted to be a lawyer. I was going to get through on a scholarship and play football. But none of that happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You've thrown it all away Phil! The whole town is talking about how you and Beth have destroyed your lives." Mom yelled.<br>__"It wasn't as though we'd planned this out!" I said, wrapping my arm around Beth's waist protectively. I watched as my Mother started crying and my Dad stood up.  
><em>_"I'm goin' for a drive," He said gruffly. I walked out the back with Beth and she watched as I walked up and down slowly.  
><em>_"I've got no clue what to do anymore." I said.  
><em>_"As long as we keep loving each other, it doesn't matter really does it?" Beth asked timidly. I stopped in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
><em>_"I'll keep on loving you Beth, forever. Even if we have thrown away all our hopes and dreams." I said, smiling softly. Beth smiled back and placed my hand on her stomach._

* * *

><p>"You remember how fast that Fall came and went? All our friends left, doing what we should have been doing." Beth said.<br>"It was tough, but we never let go of what we had planned. Yeah, we were on our own but we knew that we could do it. I mean, look at where we are today!" I said.  
>"I know and I couldn't be happier," Beth murmured. I turned a page and saw the picture of me holding either side of Beth's small pregnant stomach.<br>"Nattie took this picture, I'm so glad that it was included in the yearbook." Beth said.  
>"I prayed every single day and night that year that things would work out just fine for us," I said, leaning over to kiss my lips to her forehead.<br>"Then came that December morning baby, the greatest moment of my life," Beth smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"It always disappoints me when I see children so young having babies. They've practically thrown their entire lives away." A Nurse said, walking past me. I frowned and knew they were talking about Beth and myself. I took a deep breath and walked back into the room.<br>__"Just in time, she's about to start pushing." The Doctor said. I nodded my head and Beth whimpered in pain. I rushed to her side and started stroking her hair. I wasn't ready for this and I knew that Beth wasn't either but... we couldn't change the past now.  
><em>_"Let's get forever started," I whispered, kissing her softly._

_Three hours later, the cries of a baby, our baby, filled the room and Beth burst into tears as our baby boy was placed on her chest, his black hair stuck to his little head. As his eyes opened, I saw the blue orbs trying to take in the world.  
><em>_"You did great baby," I said, bending down so she could hear me, being caught by surprise when she kissed me deeply.  
><em>_"Does the Daddy want to cut the cord?" The Doctor interrupted. I nodded my head and took the scissors in my shaking hands.  
><em>_"I dunno how to do it, I don't wanna hurt him!" I said.  
><em>_"Here, I'll instruct you," The Doctor said. He showed me how to cut the cord and then he smiled at me and Beth.  
><em>_"Your world has completely changed now." The Doctor said. I nodded and looked at Beth.  
><em>_"I love you, this day means more to me than anything we could have ever done together," I said. Beth smiled and kissed me softly again._

* * *

><p>"Well, even though you technically didn't go to law school, you're still the boss around here," I said, rubbing her thighs. Beth pursed her lips together and tried not to smile.<br>"And we all know Kai's gonna follow in his Daddy's footsteps and be the best quarter-back his school will ever see!" Beth cooed, her lips touching mine.  
>"Mommy and Daddy, what are you doing?" I heard a small voice say. Turning around, we looked at our little guy standing in the doorway and I motioned him forward. He ran forward and jumped into my lap, his arms wrapping around my neck quickly.<br>"We were just talking about how lucky we are to have you." I said. Kai scrunched his nose up and shook his head, a habit inherited from his Mommy.  
>"I think, if I had to choose between this life and being a Lawyer, I would choose this one thousand times over," Beth said.<br>"Same for me, this is a million times better than ever being a Quarter Back." I replied.

* * *

><p><em>"So this is the baby you've thrown your whole life away for?" Mom said. I nodded my head proudly.<br>__"You realise that the whole town is talking about you right?" Dad added.  
><em>_"I don't care, let the town talk. You guys seem as though it's such a disgrace. Oh no, our son got a wonderful girl pregnant and now they are the parents to a wonderful baby boy!" I said angrily.  
><em>_"You don't know what to do or anything Phil!" Mom cried.  
><em>_"Does anyone when they have a baby? All I know is that I love Beth, and I love Kai. I will learn as I go along. Beth and I will be the best parents we can be to Kai." I said, before leaving them in the hallway and going back to Beth._

* * *

><p>As I kissed my son's forehead and then Beth's lips, I smiled slightly at all the memories, the good and the bad, the ones that got us here today. Beth looked at me with love in her eyes and I hope she could see the love in mine.<br>"God bless the day that we threw it all away. We gained something better that day, we gained this life." I said. Beth nodded and cuddled into me.

Here we were, stronger than ever... our family.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! Please read and review :)<strong>


End file.
